Overly Attached Senpai!
by thesavorofpan
Summary: Minato Arisato is utterly smitten with Yuko Nishiwaki, but despite his best efforts he has been unable to make her his girlfriend. In the shadows of Gekkoukan high there is a powerful figure working the inner strings to preventing anything and everything from taking what belongs to her. MinatoxYuko MinatoxYukari one sided MinatoxMitsuru. This a very dark story. Be forewarned.


(Warning! This is a very dark story. Unless you like dark stories I suggest you read something else. This is my warning to you. This is not a happy story. It's darker than both The Priestess's Fool and Two Face Lover combined. You've been warn.)

Overly Attached Senpai

A Fanfic by Troy Hedding

Chapter 1. Rejection, Consequences, and Sin

Minato Arisato stretched his weary arms as the last bell rung signaling that classes was finally over for the day. As a second year at Gekkoukan high, Minato found his daily life of balancing his school life and attempting to save the world during the midnight hour to be dreadful boring. It was close to fall and Minato had yet to find a Shadow to challenged his skills it was almost like he had done this all before. But he shook that crazy thought out of his head. Classes were over and that meant could see Yuko Nishiwaki. Yuko Nishiwaki was everything to Minato. A lot of the boys in Gekkoukan complained that due to her tomboyish behavior they could never see her as a girl, but Minato found her to be quite charming. Her athletic behavior that made her look like a tomboy was one of the reason Minato fell for her. When he first saw Yuko Nishiwaki she was running laps on the school track field. She had the right side of her hair tide up into a ponytail and a look of determination on her tan face. Minato was immediately smitten.

As he stood up out of his seat he waved goodbye to Yukari who was busy packing up her bag. Minato knew she wanted to talk to him about something, but Minato really couldn't care less what Yukari Takeba had to say. He knew that she had a crush on him. Maybe it was even more than a crush, Minato heart belonged to Yuko Nishiwaki and no one else. Although he had sympathy for Yukari as Yuko wasn't actually dating him yet. But Minato had a fiery will and unbreakable determination that would allow him to finally conquer Yuko Nishiwaki's heart. He smiled as he exited his classroom. Today was the day. Today was the day he would win Yuko. He had a plan. Yuko would be outside her classroom. Step one approach Yuko and strike up a small conversation with her. Step two invite her out to eat somewhere despite her athleticism Yuko had a weakness for eating out. Minato would take advantage of that weakness. Step three be bold and ask her out!

He stepped out of his classroom with a fist clenched in determination at his side. His dark eyes studied the hallway in the direction of Yuko's classroom. She had apparently just left her classroom and was mingling in with the crowd of students in the hallway leaving the school for the day. Minato started to follow her down the hallway. His keen instincts from ambushing Shadows in Tarterus was telling him that she didn't know he was following her. A grin appeared on his face as she stopped near the second floor bulletin board to look at some fliers that had grabbed her attention. Minato Arisato could already see his plan coming to fruition as he approached his unknowing prey.

"Wow! Just look at that!" Minato said as he was finally standing next to Yuko.

"Oh!" Yuko said as she jumped a little as she was caught off guard by Minato.

"Yeah, I can't believe someone vandalize the track field so it's going to be closed this weekend for repairs!" Yuko said her frustration clearly showing as she wouldn't be able to workout in her normal spot this weekend.

"Oh I wasn't talking about the flier. I was actually talking about this beautiful girl standing here." Minato said with a somewhat bashful smile.

"Huh?" Yuko asked as she took a few moment to digest what Minato had actually said. A few second passed before Yuko broke out into a fit of laughter. A few students noticed her laughter which only made Minato blush a bit. The students shrugged and walked away as Yuko calmed down.

"Wow, Minato you really couldn't be more cheesy." Yuko teased as she playfully punched Minato's shoulder.

"Well excuses me." Minato said crossing his arms in frustration with a look of disappointment on his face.

"But thank you anyways." Yuko said blushing a bit as she stared at Minato smiling.

"No one really says anything like that about me and I really appreciate it." Yuko admitted smiling from ear to ear.

In that one moment when Minato saw her smile. He felt like time froze for him and he was in eternal bliss. Knowing that he had made Yuko the one that he love was happy because of him made his day. It brought him more fulfillment then any of his shadow fighting did. But Minato knew he couldn't just sit here staring at this smile. He had a plan to stick too and it was finally time for him to move onto step two. There was no backing out and no failure allowed.

"Say, Yuko you doing anything now?" Minato asked.

"If not, would you like to go to Wild duck burger or something my treat?" Minato asked with a smile.

"I would Love-" Yuko said but she stopped mid-speech. Minato noticed she was staring at something and that confused Minato for a few moments. He decided to look at what she was staring at. He really didn't notice anything out of the ordinary. He just saw Fuuka helping a student pick up some books that he dropped.

"Oh I'm sorry, Minato. But I forgot I needed to go straight home today. My dad wanted to talk to me as soon as I got home." Yuko said apologizing bowing her head sightly.

"Can I walk you home then?" Minato asked somewhat disappointed.

"I'm sorry, Minato I'm in a big hurry." Yuko said apologizing again. She quickly left Minato standing there next to the bulletin board alone. Minato wanted to follow her, but his fiery will was put off with a sense of rejection that had followed him throughout his whole course of trying to court Yuko.

Minato let out a sigh and walked down the hallway feeling defeated. He had a plan and it failed. He was sure Yuko was about to go with him, but something stopped her. He shook his head he was just being paranoid. What out there would make Yuko not want to hang out with him? He just didn't want to admit that maybe Yuko actually didn't like him that way. Maybe she just wanted to be friends. Minato didn't want to accept that reality. But what could he do? It wasn't like he could cast a Marin Karin spell on Yuko and make her fall for him.

He walked down the stairs and was surprised to see Mitsuru Kirijo standing near the shoe lockers changing her shoes. She closed her shoe locker and noticed Minato walking down the stairs. She politely waved to him with a smile on her elegant face. With a shrug and nothing better to do he approached her and was surprised that she was waiting for him. He gave her a small smile as a greeting.

"Going home, Senpai?" Minato asked and she nodded her head yes.

"Yes, fortunately for me I don't have anything to take care of in Student Council today so I'm able to go home early for a change." Mitsuru said with a peaceful smile as she ran a hand down her long red hair.

"That's good to hear. It would be bad to overwork yourself." Minato said as he continued this fake conversation. Minato honestly didn't care a thing about Mitsuru. Although she was always curious about his plans or his studies. She put it off as her duty as the leader and first member of SEES, but to Minato it was nothing but annoyance.

"Well I guess I'll see you at the dorms?" Minato said wanting to end the conversation as soon as possible.

"Wait just a moment, Arisato-kun." Mitsuru said as she took a moment to retie his neck tie.

"It was crooked. So I thought I could fix it for you. It's important to look your best, Arisato-Kun." Mitsuru said as she patted his right shoulder gently. She kept her hand there.

"Sounds like useful advice, Senpai." Minato said with a smile to hide the uneasy feeling he was getting from her touch.

"Sadly the Business world can be very shallow at times." Mitsuru said with a some what distant look on her face.

"Anyways, I guess I should get going." Minato said moving to his shoe locker and away from her touch.

"Since were both going the same way and this is a rare moment for me, but would you like to walk back with me?" Mitsuru said with her elegant, but bashful smile. Minato hated that smile, but he didn't want to seem rude to one of his comrades.

"Sure why not." Minato said.

Yuko Nishiwaki ran down the hallways hoping to leave through the back of the school hoping to escape from her predator, but when she saw the three men in suits blocking her exit she knew that it was hopeless. She tried to hide her fear on her face, but it wasn't working. If the three suits cared they didn't show it.

"Our mistress would like a word with you." One of the suits said a bald man at least thirty years old ordered.

"Please don't make us force you to go." The bald man said with a stern tone of voice.

"Alright, I get it." Yuko said. She knew that if she didn't listen to these men. Their Mistress would fire her parents from their jobs. Her Parents would be penniless and they would have no place to live.

The three suits led her to a storage room where she had met the mistress before. Her first visit to the mistress was a warning. She was told not to approach Minato Arisato or bad things would happen to her and her family. She wasn't very comfortable with that idea as she had a huge crush on Minato. He was always watching her run and cheering her on. He was the first guy to noticed her after the horrible mess up of the relationship that she had earlier in her life. The second time she had met the mistress she was told not to talk to Minato, but ignored him or something very bad would happen to her. Yuko was scared as the suits opened the door and gestured for her to enter. Yuko swallowed her fear and entered the storage room. Yuko was afraid that anything could happen here. This room was located near the back of the school where barely anybody passed. If she had to scream for help she doubt she would be heard.

Oddly the Mistress wasn't there. Instead her blonde hair assistant was there. She was holding a video camera and something felt very bad deep inside her. She turned to leave, but the suits had closed and locked the door. The bald man was blocking her path.

"What do you want?" Yuko asked her voice full of fear.

"You were warned Ms. Nishiwaki." The blonde assistant said emotionless.

The two other suits grabbed Yuko's arms. The suit on the left had blonde hair and the one on the right had a black hair. Yuko tried to struggle free, but she didn't have the strength.

"Let me go!" Yuko shouted and they ignored her.

"You were warned and yet you talked to Minato Arisato." The Blonde assistant said as she opened the video camera and held it up to record Yuko.

"Do it." The Blonde assistant said emotionless.

"What are you going to do?!" Yuko shouted and before she could say anything else the blonde hair suit punched her gut stealing her breath.

The two suit threw her onto the ground. The black hair man pinned her arms down with his legs. Yuko tried to thrash around hoping to escape from the grasp of the black hair man. But he was far to strong for the second year high school girl to break free from. She tried to escape harder when she noticed that the blonde hair suit was pulling off her skirt. The lust in his eyes terrified her beyond believe. The innocent Yuko could tell this man was use to this kind of behavior. Which only made tears well up in her eyes.

"No!" Yuko shouted as her skirt went flying across the room.

"I don't want this!" Yuko shouted and that earned a punched to her face from the blonde hair suit.

"Not the face you idiot!" The bald man shouted scolding his subordinate.

"Sorry, boss I got a little carried away there." The blonde hair man apologized and the bald man only snorted.

Blood leaking out of her mouth tears freely falling down her face she wasn't about to give up hope yet. She tried kicking the blonde hair man, but he was too close to her and she didn't have enough leverage to doing any sort of real damage to her attacker. The blonde man responded with a quick one two punch to her gut that stole what strength she had left inside her. With her resistance all, but gone the Blonde hair man was able to reach down and pull off her panties. He quickly unbuckled his belt and pushed down his pants and boxers. His manhood was up and ready to perform his disastrous deed. He grabbed her left leg pulling her a bit closer letting her leg from the knee down rest on his shoulder. With his free hand he aimed his manhood to pierce inside her. She let out a painful scream as he pierced her hymen.

He let out a grunt as he pulled out and pushed back in. She made a yelping sound with each thrust he made. She could see the lust on his face and the way his smile grew as his pleasure was only growing. His ragged breath and constant moaning as the stinging ripping pain in the lower part of her body was only a constant reminder that this wasn't some kind of horrible nightmare but an actual reality. She was being rape by a couple of strangers and there was nothing she could do about it. She closed her eyes trying to block out the image of this monster on top of her.

"That's not acceptable." The blonde hair assistant said in her emotionless voice.

"Is there a problem?" The bald man asked as he continued to watch his subordinate pound into the helpless girl.

"Make her watch him." The assistant ordered and the bald man made some hand gestures and the black hair man nodded his head understanding what the bald man meant.

The black hair suit grabbed Yuko's head and she immediately tried to struggle against knowing exactly what he was trying to do. But he was much stronger then her. He forced her eye lids open and she saw the monster atop her watching with his lustful greed. The terror stricken face of Yuko only seemed to turn him on even more.

"Hey, bitch you ready for your first cream pie?" the blonde hair man said and she mouthed the words no as her voice was hoarse from all the sobbing and screaming she did.

"I wonder if you'll get pregnant." The blonde hair man said with his devilish smile. The small, but renewed struggled from the statement pushed him over the edge and he climaxed inside letting out one final moan.

"Minato..." Yuko mouthed as the blonde hair man moved off of her and switched places with the black hair man.

"Help me..." Yuko mouthed hopelessly as the black man unzipped his pants.


End file.
